


Ice Skating

by littleballofsunshyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Competitiveness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleballofsunshyne/pseuds/littleballofsunshyne
Summary: The sides go ice skating in pairs. Patton teaches Logan, the twins are very competitive, and Virgil and Janus awkwardly try to bond.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the longest fit I've ever written! I'm really proud about how this turned out and I hope you all enjoy reading it.

The sides had decided that ice skating would be a fun activity, well Roman and Patton thought it would. They just ended up convincing the others with their amazing power of pouty faces. Worked every time. So the gang saddled up their ice skates and drove to the arena. Logan was driving, Janus in shotgun giving him directions, leaving the other four cramped in the back. Virgil had decided to go into his natural state of hood up, headphones in, and looking out the window to avoid conversation. Roman was at the other window seat, feet pushing against the back of Logan’s seat while throwing small paper balls at Janus. Patton sat between them happily swinging his feet as he sipped from an apple juice box that Janus had given him before the ride. Remus was also supposed to be sitting in the back beside Patton but he had ended up lying atop the three of them as if they were a therapist’s chair.  
“So Roman,” Remus questioned, “why’d you wanna go skating?”  
“To show how I’m a way better skater than you, obviously” Roman replied, throwing a paper ball at Remus. Remus propped himself up to make eye contact with Roman.  
“No way, I’m the best skater.”  
“You wish.”  
“Bet you can’t skate around the whole rink before I can. Bet. Bet!”  
Remus began to chant ‘bet’ as if he was saying shot. Virgil smirked and joined in. Roman simply struck out his hand and he and Remus shook on it, the bet was on.

Once they had entered the rink, a wave of canteen fries was all they could smell. Then the refreshing cold hit that would soon become quite numbing if they weren't careful. That was why Patton had brought gloves and hats for all of them to wear. They all settled down on the hard metal benches and began to put their skates on. Roman had practically ripped his bright white skates out of its bag, yanking the cherry red laces to tie as fast as possible. He crookedly put on the matching hat and glove set Patton had given him and leaped onto the rink, trying to get a head start and completely forgetting to warm up. Naturally, this caused him to fall over right onto his face. This was not a graceful fall either, it hurt. However, he stood up and brushed himself off. He had to beat Remus to prove himself the ice skating champion. Unluckily for him, as he was getting up Remus had zipped by. He chased after his brother.  
While the creative brothers had rushed to enter the rink, the other four had taken a more calm approach and were taking their time to get ready. Logan had put on his skates and was fastening his thin dark blue scarf when he noticed that Patton seemed to be struggling to tie his laces with his gloves on. Logan didn’t understand why he simply didn’t just remove the gloves but he seemed frustrated. Logan got down on his knees in front of Patton and put his hands on the other's.  
“Here, let me.”  
Patton smiled and Logan smiled back, quickly tying the laces and standing up. He held out his hand which Patton took and led him to the ice.  
It was just Janus and Virgil left and Janus was ready to go but remained patient at Virgil’s side. Virgil seemed to be struggling like Patton to tie the laces. Janus should help, Logan tied Patton's laces so he should do the same for Virgil, right?  
“Hey Virg… you want me to?”  
He gestured at the laces. Virgil defensively turned away from him.  
“No I’m fine. I was just wasting time. The less skating the better. I don’t even want to do this.”  
“Well, what would you rather do?”  
Virgil finished tying his laces and chuckled to himself.   
“Honestly,” He looked up at Janus “I’d rather get some cheese fries.”  
Wow, Virgil was adorable. Janus tried not to smile but he couldn’t help it. He immediately turned away so Virgil couldn’t see his smile and headed for the rink.  
“Are you coming or what?”

Patton was so glad the gang came out to skate today, he was having so much fun. Skating was so calming to him. The cold wind on your face, the way you glide around, and watching people spin. It was so graceful. Patton wasn’t a pro skater, leave that to Roman, but he knew the basics. He could go backwards, stop, and do the bunnyhop. And one time Roman helped him with a basic spin!   
Currently, Logan was latched onto him as they skated. It was a firm grip. It was as if… wait a minute.  
“Logan, do you know how to skate?”  
How had Patton not noticed! Logan was latched onto him and was very unbalanced. It looked as if he had no control of his feet. Logan gave him a fear filled smile and nodded. Patton grabbed his hands and slid in front of him, scratching the ice, he helped Logan balance and move forward. Logan was watching every movement Patton made, trying to understand what to do, yeah he was amazing… Oh no, pay attention Pat! He needed to pay attention or he could do something dumb like trip and make them both fall over. That’d be embarrassing.

Remus was having a great day. He had his favourite deodorant for breakfast, he got to hang out with the others, and could skate around like a madman on ice. To top it off he just beat Roman in the race proving he was, in fact, the best skater. He caught his breath while waiting for Roman to catch up. When his brother regained his oxygen he proceeded to waste it by speaking.  
“That was royally unfair! I fell and you started without me!”  
“Actually my dear brother,” Remus retorted “I believe you started without me and tripped right out of the gate!”  
The blush of embarrassment on Roman’s face just proved Remus’ point. This caused Remus to maniacally laugh because for once he was right and it wasn’t his fault. Angrily, Roman shoved Remus causing him to almost slip from the rink’s glass pane he was leaning against.  
“It was a rough start but I can still bounce back!” Roman said, “Let me show you that I’m still the best.”  
“And how do you think you’re gonna possibly prove that to the true best skater?”  
“Skating is the art of gracefulness, I challenge you to a spin off!”  
Roman did a little spin while saying that and dramatically pointed at Remus. A small knot twisted in Remus’ stomach. Remus was not graceful, at all. He was often noted as the opposite in fact. Spinning and jumping and all the figure skater stuff was just un-Remus. Still, Remus would not give up his newly earned crown so easily. If he should fall, let it be with honour.  
“Challenge accepted! Prepare to get dizzy.”

Virgil and Deceit had done a couple laps around the rink together in awkward silence. Everyone had gone off in pairs and that left Virgil to deal with Deceit, why Deceit. He would rather hang out with anyone one else. The world was cruel to him. He kept his pace quick and his head down to show he wanted to be alone but that tactic never worked around Deceit. He attempted to make small talk with him! The balls he had-  
“So…” Deceit said, “Ya like jazz?”  
“No. You knew that.”  
Deceit chuckled to himself, “Yeah, my bad. No jazz. You’re into more of the emo bands… hardcore! Right? So how are the light sides? You enjoy hanging with them?”  
“Obviously.” Virgil snapped back, “Or else I wouldn’t be with them.”  
“True, true. You know we can be quite fun too. If you ever wanted to-”  
Deceit was quickly cut off by Virgil. He never enjoyed small talk to begin with, it was too much stress and unpredictability. Why couldn’t Deceit realize he wanted to be left alone?! He couldn’t keep it in any longer. The anger that bubbled under his skin burst through, harshly, making him almost yell allowed.   
“What do you want, Deceit? Why are you talking to me? I don’t trust you, we aren’t friends, so why all this effort? What are you trying to get out of me?”  
He had completely stopped and turned around to face Deceit, blocking him from skating forward. He almost looked… upset? Sad? This shocked Virgil. Why would Deceit show his honest emotions, he was a liar! Why wasn’t he acting like who he is? Deceit reached out his hand, attempting to place it on Virgil’s shoulder but Virgil defensively pulled away. So he put his hand back down and looked Virgil directly in the eyes.  
“I want.” Deceit faltered, looking down at the ice then timidly looking back up, “I want things back to the way they used to be but… but I know that can’t be. You made your choice and I have to accept that but why can’t we still be friends? We used to be so close and could trust each other. At least, I trusted you. I don’t feel betrayed because you left so why do you act that way towards me? Don’t you remember how we used to get dressed up Halloween morning and spend the whole day spooking everyone till they thought they were actually being haunted? We would go searching for spiders of every size and variety for the little zoo you kept in your room. 3am peanut butter dance parties in which we would raid the kitchens and eat everything we could find doused in peanut butter? I miss those times Virgil. Most importantly, I miss you.”  
And the biggest jerk of the year award goes to Virgil! Man, he really was being awful. How could he act this way to a dark side when he was once one of them?  
“Listen De-” he corrected himself, “Janus. I guess I was momentarily blinded. I was scared of the others disowning me because of you guys. Which is stupid, I know because we are family. I remember all those times, believe me and I do trust you. I’m thankful you don’t feel betrayed cause if it were the other way around I probably wouldn’t be so kind. So…”  
Virgil didn’t know what to say, how could Janus ever forgive him. Luckily he didn’t need to say anything more, Janus stuck out his hand.  
“Friends again?”  
Instead of returning the handshake he leapt onto Janus giving him the friendliest hug he could muster.  
“Friends forever! Thank you for showing me reality, I feel awful. I can’t believe I gave you the cold shoulder for so long.”  
“It’s okay, Virgil.”  
“Thank you… Janus.”

Roman had won the spin challenge, obviously. His spins were fast, tight, and in proper form. While Remus’ were all over the place to say the least. Proudly, Roman glided over to Remus who was sitting on the ice, he picked him up.  
“So, ready to give me the crown?” Roman smirked.  
“I think you’ll find that we tied, therefore I will keep my title as best skater until you surpass me.”  
“Oh shoot, you’re right. Ah… um… got it! Pair lifts!”  
“Say what now?”  
“You know where you glide with your partner hand-in-hand and then pick them up in the air above your head. You see it all the time in figure skating and romance films! That will combine our strength and agility for the perfect tiebreaker.”  
“Alright but who are our partners gonna be?”  
“Virgil!” Roman sang out and grabbed the little stormcloud from his deep conversation with Janus and brought him to the centre of the rink. Janus didn’t even object; he just stood there, deep in thought.  
Remus was having a harder time choosing a partner, he too was going to choose Virgil because there was no way Janus would even let him ask permission. This left him to choose Patton because imagine if he chose Logan. Even Remus laughed at the idea of trying to lift Logan in the air without him freaking out. He skated over to Patton and held out his hand. Patton’s freckles were masked by the red-cold blush that appeared over his nose. His bright eyes shone through his big round glasses which in that moment reminded Remus of an ice rink. Remus then imagined little people skating on Patton's glasses, going in loops and doing figure eights. Patton grabbed Remus’ hand, snapping him back into reality. Remus led him over to the others while Janus, now out of his thoughts, went over to Logan. The two of them now watched, confused why their partners were taken away from them.  
Virgil did not know what was going on and needed to know. He tried asking Princey, but he was too excited, waiting for his brother to return so they could do whatever scary thing they planned. Virgil would not wait patiently to find out. He harshly pulled on Roman’s scarf causing him to almost topple over. Gasping, he now had Virgil’s full attention.  
“What are you doing Roman? What do you need me and-” He excessively waved his hand at Patton, “Patton for?”  
“While if you would just be patient enough for Remus to arrive we were about to tell you,” Roman said, offended. Remus and Patton caught up to them. “So we need you two for our tiebreaker. You’re gonna be our partners for the pair lifts and Logan and Janus will be the judges to see who did better.”  
Patton excitedly squealed, jumping up and down causing the tassels on the sides of his hat to do the same. Virgil immediately recoiled, crossing his arms to give himself a self-soothing hug. That sounded scary! Being lifted into the air while on ice! What if Roman dropped him? Not on purpose of course, he trusted Roman, but by accident? Or what if Remus accidently dropped Patton? Then he would have to kill him, no questions asked but how could Patton be excited by this? Virgil knew he tended to over exaggerate things in his head so if Patton seemed excited and he trusted Roman, then maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad experience. Roman took his hand and smiled.  
“Well emo nightmare, looks like we are up first. Follow my lead and you’ll be fine. Trust me, this is gonna be fun.”  
Roman pulled him along swiftly and they began to pick up speed. Usually when this happened, Virgil would try to slow down to avoid any possible injury but this time he didn’t. He was following Roman’s lead. His hands began to get cold in this weird feeling of nervousness and excitement. This was probably his adrenaline kicking in. He couldn’t tell if he loved or hated the feeling yet. All he knew is he didn’t want to stop. The rush really hit him when Roman turned around, holding both of Virgil's hands as he began to skate backwards. He mouthed a countdown from three as he placed his hands on Virgil’s waist. The butterflies in his stomach woke up and were on high alert. Thanks but you guys are a bit late to the party Virgil sighed. Then it happened. He was in the air. Gliding through the air, he felt like a child being swung in circles by his father. Everything seemed to slow down as he flew. People went by slower, his breath lasted longer, the wind against his face wasn’t so sharp either. It was a magical moment. Just as he felt at peace the moment was gone. Time went back to it’s quick pace as Roman put him down. Just like that he returned to the world of the rink. He already missed it. He then realized how firm a grip he had on Roman’s hands, even when feeling peaceful he was still his old, anxious self. He quickly released his grip, returning colour to Roman’s wrists. He awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“That was fu- alright.” Virgil said, trying to mask his emotions. Luckily, Roman was an oblivious dude and didn’t notice, or chose not to notice, how Virgil almost showed enjoyment for something he and Roman did.  
Remus was up next, how was he going to one up his brother? Did he need to? His brother really wanted to win, it would make him happy. What was one loss if it made his brothers day? Don’t worry, he wasn’t planning on forfeiting or dropping Patton. He would just try his best and that was enough. Anyways, it was unlikely he would be able to come up with anything creative in time… well appropriately creative. Just being honest! He was dark creativity after all.  
“Alright, time to put on a show! You trust me Pat?”  
“Of course!” Patton replied. That was something Remus always admired. How even though the others would be hesitant or distrustful of him, Patton always saw the best in people, in him. He trusted Remus. Remus would never betray him. For he was too scared to lose something like that.  
“Okay then,” Remus taunted at his brother, “Let’s show them our moves!”  
They picked up speed, Remus feeling the cool breeze under his pits and enjoying how refreshing it felt. He firmly placed his hands on Patton’s waist, making flirty eyes with him. Patton gasped.  
“Remus, keep it in your pants!”  
“Woah Patton, get your mind out of the gutter! That’s my job.”  
“Wait you didn’t mean, I thought, um, ugh, no gross!”  
Relax, relax,” Remus chuckled, “I was teasing you. You know me too well. Now get ready for the up!”  
With that Remus used his upper body strength to lift Patton up, grunting in the process. With a clear view in sight, he risked a look up at Patton. He was smiling so widely, eyes open in awe and wonder. He shot his hands out like he was a bird and closed his eyes. Opening his eyes once more, he exclaimed the phrase ‘whee!’ like a child going down a slide. Looking back down again, Remus swiftly turned away from the rink wall he almost hit. Solid recovery, no one seemed to notice. As he approached the group he set Patton down, twirling him before he let go. Making Patton spin right into Roman who casually caught him. Remus cleared his throat.  
“So judges, how did I do?”  
Roman interjected.  
“That’s not how this works, they must decide a winner! So my dear judges, who do you believe did best in this final challenge?”  
Logan and Janus looked at each other. Clearly, by their expressions, they couldn’t care less and they didn’t even want to do this in the first place. Janus looked at the twins, then whispered into Logan’s ear. He nodded.  
“I agree.” Logan stated, “The winner of the… um…”  
“Best skater’s competition!” Roman filled in the blank.  
“The winner of the best skater’s competition,” Logan continued, “with note that we are very underprepared to judge and are judging solely by, well… I’m not exactly sure. Still us two judges have awarded the victory and title to none other than Roman.”  
“Alright!” Roman did a victory spin, “I told you brother.”  
Remus gave a half smile before saying, “So you gonna do that victory lap or will I have to chase you to do it?”  
With that Roman laughed and began his lap, Remus closely behind him.

Patton and Logan resumed their lesson, Patton in the lead, never letting go of Logan’s hand once. Patton was impressed, Logan had begun to pick up skating pretty quickly. He had gained more balance and strength only after a few laps. Now he wasn’t ready to skate on his own yet but Patton was confident he was getting there. Logan was looking right at Patton’s skates, trying to understand his movements and copy them. It made Patton a little self conscious of how he was skating if he was being honest. He never really focused on how he skated, he just did. It was probably for the better because just as he was so focused on his movements he crossed his legs over one another and tripped himself. Falling on his side and letting go of Logan’s hand as to not bring him down too. Logan cried out Patton’s name but due to his lack of skill kept moving forward, hand on the wall to try and turn himself around or at least slow down. Man that hurt. He forgot how hard ice really was until he slammed his chin, shoulder, and knee into it. His whole left side hurt and his head was dizzy. His mouth tasted like… copper? A pair of black skates quickly appeared in his field of vision. It wasn’t Logan, it was too fast. The shuffling of his feet from side to side and panic in his voice made Patton aware it was Virgil who arrived.  
“Dad are you okay? Oh no, are you hurt? Should I help you up? I’m going to sit you up!”  
Patton, a bit disoriented, couldn’t find the right words to say and simply let Virgil help him. Virgil swiftly sat him up and that did not help. His field of vision went all pixelated, ‘too fast!’ his brain told him. He almost passed out but got a hold of himself. He understood the body hurt to warn the brain it was in pain but the pain lingered longer than he wanted it to. He wished he could say: thanks body, got the memo, could you please stop hurting now? That didn’t work so he focused on Virgil instead.  
“Ouch, now that was not fun!” Patton chuckled but the concerned expression on Virgil’s face made him act more serious.  
“I’m fine kiddo, just a little fall. Where’d Logan go? Is he okay?”  
“Logan’s fine,” Janus appeared, “He’s more worried about you, maybe you should take a break off ice for a bit?”  
“Awww,” Patton whined, “but that’s no fun!”  
“Nor is passing out on the ice,” Janus said strictly.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Patton agreed.  
With that, Virgil and Janus picked Patton up and helped him off the ice to the benches where Logan was waiting for him. He plopped onto the bench next to Logan while the other two listened to Logan.  
“Thanks for the help, but I’ve got it from here.”  
“Maybe we should call it a day?” Janus suggested, “go home?”  
“Give it ten minutes for his head to clear,” Logan looked over at Patton, “then we’ll pack up for the day.”  
Virgil and Janus nodded, skating off.  
Logan was concerned. By the way Patton was reacting he was able to tell how Patton fell and what he had injured. It was nothing major, just some future bruises and a headache. Still, Patton maybe didn’t know that. Maybe he was scared that he was seriously hurt? Logan wasn’t good at determining feelings but he tried his best to deal with them.  
“Don’t worry, Pat. You’re gonna be okay. It may hurt later but it’s nothing serious and this is simply how the healing process works.”  
“Easy for you to say. You weren’t the one who fell.” Patton snapped back.  
“I know that.” Logan cautiously said, confused. Had he offended Patton? He had tried to comfort him. Maybe he made him feel inferior or said something too obvious making him feel dumb. Logan wasn’t sure. Whatever he did must have hurt Patton. He tried to explain himself. “I was just worried that you were alarmed by the pain you were feeling so I tried to comfort you with some logical facts.”  
“I- I know, Logan. Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just upset at how stupid I am!”  
Logan considered interjecting but that would just shut Patton down. Sometimes, he learned, to get through feelings you need to talk them out. He decided to listen to Pat and only stop him if he began to go too deep in his negative thinking.  
“If I only paid attention a little more than I wouldn’t have fallen and failed you. I’ve disappointed you and ruined this perfect trip for you. You’re mad at me, I know it. I don’t blame you, I hate myself too. I don’t think clearly and get too caught up in the moment and it ruins everything! I ruin everything! Why does the world hate me so much? It is because I wasn’t careful enough? Is that why I’m being punished with so much pain? Because everything hurts!”  
Patton stopped speaking and began to tear up. Emotional overload. Logan had to diffuse the situation. He did it the only way he knew how.  
“Patton please stop jumping to conclusions,” he said, calmly. Slowly placing one hand on his back and rubbing in small circles, “You are magnifying this one small event way out of proportion. I don’t hate you because of it, I don’t even blame you. I blame gravity. Please don’t mentally filter out all the fun parts of today that I know you enjoyed. You didn’t ruin anything so don’t let this negative thinking spiral out of control. Just take a deep breath and think of all the good that happened today, okay?”  
“Okay, thanks Logan. I really appreciate what you said.”  
Patton took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began to smile, when he opened his eyes again he hugged Logan. Usually, Logan would be uninterested or uncomfortable with physical contact but he let this one slide and returned the hug. After a few seconds of silence, Logan released the hug and picked up a worn-out notebook he found on the bench next to him. When he picked it up he noticed that it was half used. The first half was full of tic-tac-toe games. The other half of the notebook was filled with empty tic-tac-toe boards. In the spirals of the notebook someone had shoved in two small pencils. He pulled out one of the pencils and handed it to Patton.  
“Since we’re here, wanna play to pass the time?”  
“I’d love to.”

Janus looked up at the big game board on the wall of the rink. The big bright, red letters blazed into his eyes, letting him know the time was 4:52pm. Even when he blinked the image lingered in his mind. It had been ten minutes which meant it was time for him to rein in the troops. He sent in Virgil first, that was the easy part. The twins would be the challenge. They were like those kids who did not want to go home after the sleepover party was over and would do everything in their power to hide and pretend they didn't exist to spend ten extra minutes at the house. Janus caught up to them.  
“Okay boys, it’s time to pack up and head out. It’s been a long day of fun and I know you’re both very tired so…”  
The twins looked at each other with that mischievous smile Janus knew only too well.  
“If we’re so tired how could we do this!” Roman yelled.  
“Gotta catch us first!” Remus taunted.  
With that the twins bolted, Roman speeding forward and Remus straying to the left. Janus only sighed and cracked his knuckles, he loved a good challenge. He pursued Roman first. Thanks to his slow skate with Virgil, he had a lot of preserved energy in him, Roman did not. Despite his best efforts, he was tired out and Janus easily caught up to him. Grabbing his arm he returned him to Logan to take off his skates. This sheppard had one sheep left, the black sheep of their family. Luckily, he spent enough time with Remus to know his weaknesses.  
“Hey Remus, if you return now I have a spare stick of deodorant lying around in the very warm car. Just for you.”  
That’s all it took. Remus stopped in his tracks, turned around and smiled. His eyes lit up as he quickly returned to Janus and they dismounted from the ice. Janus was the last to leave the ice but the first to remove his skates and return his hat and mitts to Patton. With spare time on his hands he decided to hit the canteen. When he returned they were all packed up and waiting for him. He almost tossed Patton a water bottle but remembered that he was really bad at catching things so he softly handed it to him instead.  
“Here, drink up. You don’t want to get a headache later.”  
He proceeded to go to Virgil who was anxiously tapping his finger on the bench.   
“Hey Virgil, I know you weren’t keen on coming out today so… here.”  
He handed Virgil cheese fries.

The gang safely made it to the car. They packed up and headed out. All resuming the same seats they took on the way to the rink. Roman had a great day. He had secured his rightful place as best skater and had a lot of fun being with his brother. He didn’t get to do that much and he wished he did more. He forgot how much fun it was being with Remus, doing the things they used to do. He made a mental reminder to bond with Remus more frequently. To bond with everyone more frequently. Although he did have a lot of fun in his room, being the hero and acting. It was also a great deal more fun being with his family and sometimes he forgot that. He looked around the car and in that moment he knew he truly loved them all. Remus who was happily munching on deodorant, staring at the roof. For no reason, just cause he could. Patton who was sipping on a water bottle while explaining to Janus why he could in fact eat a second cookie without getting caught or noticed. Virgil who was peacefully looking out the window, hoping no one would catch him using the reflection to fix his hair. Janus who was listening to Patton by looking at his reflection in the mirror. Clearly in disagreement to what he was saying but didn’t have a reason to argue with him over it. Finally, Logan. Driving them all safely home, secretly sneaking glances at his family and smiling to himself. Roman loved them all. He put on his headphones to listen to his music and prepared to take a nap during the ride home. And nap he did, all the way home. When they arrived home, Logan had to carry him inside while Virgil helped tuck him in for the night.  
“Goodnight, dear prince.” Virgil murmured.  
He closed the door with a soft click.  
“Goodnight, Virgil.” He whispered. Nailed it, stuck the landing. Worked every time.


End file.
